El Coleccionador
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Rei Porque todo en la vida constituye una colección, y mismo que sea invaluable, también se le puede poner precio... aunque no siempre se consiga Yaoi, UA
1. Capítulo 1

**El coleccionador – Jim Mizuhara**

**Personajes**: _Kai & Rei._

**Contenido**: _Yaoi, Lemon, UA_

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben._

**Observaciones Generales:** _Oraciones en cursiva representan pensamientos de los personajes. Este fic es dedicado a **Nekot**, por ser una excelente persona, gran amiga y magnífica escritora, además de apreciar mucho la pareja Kai/Rei. Espero que te guste, ma´ina... XD!_

* * *

Al sentarse en el sillón, Kai pudo contemplar satisfecho. Todo a su alrededor resplandecía, era tan hermoso contemplar los objetos alineados, pulidos, sin rastro de polvo; casi no había obra de arte que no conociera, y que quizá no haga parte de su acervo particular. Detrás de las vitrinas de vidrio templado, tan transparentes que casi no se reflejaban por ellos la luz que entraba por las ventanas, estaban sus objetos más delicados y preciados, muchos de los cuales pagó un precio bastante alto considerando que, de un principio, se trataban de piezas invaluables. Su valor no estaba tanto en los materiales de los que estaban hechos, pero sí de la maestría con la que el artesano, en épocas pasadas, lo había moldado, esculpido, pulido y decorado, para regocijo del alma artístico tanto de sus congéneres como de otros, pertenecientes a épocas más futuras. Y él hacía distinción de este tipo de piezas, tanto si fue formado de barro o de oro. 

Decidió, como era su costumbre de todas las tardes, dar un breve paseo en lo que constituía su residencia, para verificar si toda su colección estaba en perfectas condiciones; en el salón principal, que constituía la entrada de su casa, casi no podía apreciarse nada de las maravillas que guardaba las otras habitaciones. Los sillones tapizados en tafetán azul real contrastaban con los marcos dorados de dos cuadros que pendían en las paredes, un Matisse y un Renoir. Particularmente le gustaban que esos dos estuvieran en la misma sala, el primero contrastando con sus colores vivos y puros y el segundo trazando diáfanas líneas que conformaban un paisaje campestre, delineados con ligeros tonos que lo hacían parecer como un campo visto en nebulosos sueños. El tapete de lino y lana mezclados, traído directamente de Bukhara, encalidecía el ambiente con sus tonalidades de púrpura cardenalício y amarillo oscuro, con sus intrincadas figuras geométricas y corredizos arabescos sombreados de un verde más claro; la mesita, de caoba tallada, sostenía en su centro un jarrón de porcelana china, decorada con los clásicos temas en amarillo y verde, y ella contenía un ramo de gardenias que siempre exhalaban su aroma y que eran cambiadas todas las mañanas.

En ese ambiente recibía a todas las personas que lo visitaban, los cuales quedaban inmediatamente confundidos por el contraste de colores que percibían y por el inexplicable toque de inofensividad dado por las gardenias, como si no correspondiera que estuvieran allí. La segunda sala, que quedaba más en el interior y a la cual solamente tenían acceso personas que se hubieran ganado la casi inexistente confianza de Hiwatari, era mucho más decorado que la primera. Existían casi todos los elementos de la anterior, aunque varias repisas, mesitas y estanterías de vidrio difícilmente pasarían desapercibidos para cualquier visitante; el estante ubicado al extremo izquierdo era su costosa colección de vasos y ánforas griegas, algunas representando lo mejor del arte micénico con sus simplificadas figuras de atletas corriendo, o de monstruos mitológicos siendo derrotados por héroes de las leyendas populares, aunque también eran frecuentes los temas de la vida corriente que los griegos tuvieron.

La segunda estantería era compuesto por figuras meticulosamente alineadas de jade, traídas del Oriente y representando dragones, dioses de la mitología, animales y personas; el reflector puesto detrás de ellos los hacía ver pálidamente traslúcidos, y los matices variaban entre el verde oscuro hasta el blanquecino.

La sección numismática, ubicado en un rincón del amplio salón, brillaba bajo las luces blancas que reverberaban en la superficie de las monedas de oro y plata allí exhibidas. Las monedas más raras y los medallones conmemorativos más importantes tenían debajo una descripción detallada de sus datos; cada uno de ellos era periódicamente pulido por los empleados que Kai mantenía, e insistía que todos conservaran su ubicación, no permitiendo inversión de orden. El cristal que protegía tales tesoros era más grueso que los demás, aparte de ser inastillable. En las paredes, Rembrandt y Van Dyck, ambos eran buenos en el juego de sombras y en retrato de frente.

El siguiente salón contenía su preciada colección de libros, dispuestos en estanterías y organizadas de acuerdo a un sistema que ideó para mantener el orden de los volúmenes, sin embargo no utilizaba tanto el sistema porque sabía de cabeza dónde localizar cualquier libro. Muchos de los que estaban en los estantes eran primeras impresiones, adquiridas con el intuito de formar parte de la colección y también de ser leído por su propietario. Schopenhauer, Stendhal, Ezra Pound, Joyce, Poe, Nietzsche, Kafka, Flaubert, Rimbaud, Mallarmé, eran algunos de los autores que solía leer, sentado en el único sillón que había en la sala, con un escabel de bronce a los pies y una sólida mesita en la cual reposaba su copa y una fuente de luz azulada, ideal para que la lectura no se volviera cansativa. Obras de Kandinsky decoraban las paredes, la pureza de las formas abstractas y de los colores primarios eran ideales después de lecturas concienzudas y meditaciones sombrías.

También tenía gustos refinados en lo que se refería a música, constituyendo más una colección que saturaba estantes y más estantes. Apreciaba sobremanera la música clásica, y adquirió un potente equipo estereofónico con el intuito de reproducir los centenares de discos de Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven, Liszt, Brahms, Händel, Tchaikovsky, Vivaldi, Bach y Rimsky-Korsakov. Todos grabados no en estudio, pero sí en orquestas filarmónicas.

En el comedor para doce personas, tampoco estaba libre de sus obras. Sobre las repisas y alacenas, así también como dentro de los estantes, estatuillas de porcelana china traslúcida inundaban con visos lechosos el salón, haciendo que los detalles en oro se perdieran en medio del propio brillo de la platería que reposaba sobre la mesa. Era agradable ver los grabados de Goya colgados a la hora del almuerzo, con sus líneas trazadas como al azar y sin rastro de color, trasmitiendo sentimientos y al mismo tiempo pareciendo impersonal.

En cada una de las dependencias por las que Kai pasó, el ruso fue pensando qué podría faltar más a su colección, porque la gracia y el sentido de la colección estriba precisamente en no completarlo tan pronto, y para él era saludable cuando agregaba algo nuevo a su acervo, principalmente si tuvo que arrebatar de otra persona en alguna subasta. Su colección de figurillas de jade repentinamente le pareció incompleta, y creyó conveniente ir detrás de alguna pieza nueva que lo completara temporariamente; esa sección específicamente era la más dispendiosa de todas, aunque el ruso no tenía ningún miramiento en gastar grandes sumas de dinero si él consideraba que la obra de arte valía tal precio. Decidió recorrer un poco las tan conocidas calles de la ciudad, en búsqueda de algo que no hubiera visto ya; llamó a su chofer y ordenó que lo aguardara en diez minutos frente a su casa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con un ademán de cansancio el chino dejó a un lado su trapo sucio de polvo, ciertamente era una persona de casi infinita paciencia, pero esta tarea casi le sacaba del quicio, y lo malo era que debía repetirlo diariamente. Después de revisar todos los detalles y acanaladuras de los jarrones, y certificarse de que no había polvo en ellos, los ubicó nuevamente en un estante; en un descuido uno de ellos casi se le cae, pero rápidamente logró sujetarlo y ponerlo en su lugar, algo tembloroso por el accidente que por poco no sucedió.

- .¡Rei!. ¡Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que debes prestar más atención!. ¿Cuándo diablos piensas aprender?.

- Lo sé, tío, lo sé… no volverá a suceder, lo prometo.

- .¡Hmf!. ¡Eso lo dices siempre!.

El hombre de cabello canoso entró nuevamente a la habitación, dejando a Rei solo en el mostrador de la tienda. Desde que era pequeño, Feng Kon había cuidado de su sobrino Rei como si de su hijo se tratara, dándole toda la educación y los conocimientos que debía tener; posteriormente, cuando le pareció adecuado, Feng decidió llevar a su sobrino a sus constantes viajes de negocios, en los cuales adquiría gran cantidad de estatuaria y jarrones, aparte de tallas realizadas por artesanos, y enseñó a Rei todos los secretos de su negocio, con la esperanza de que aprendiera de ello un oficio que le sirviera para su futuro. Constantemente se mudaban de ciudad, y Rei creció acostumbrado a no tener ni hacer amigos por donde pasaba, pues nunca sabía si se quedarían durante días, meses o años en determinada ciudad. En la actual, el chino no conocía a nadie, se habían establecido hacía dos semanas y no podían quejarse pues las ventas iban muy bien, aunque cuando disminuyera deberían tomar las rutas nuevamente.

Aunque respetaba mucho a su tío, en su interior no le gustaba tanto este oficio. Debían ser excesivamente detallistas en las piezas que compraban, y Rei a veces se confundía en la calidad y adquiría algo por un precio mucho mayor de lo que valía, y debía tratar con artesanos y vendedores que solamente gastaban mucho tiempo para decidirse a vender sus piezas. A pesar de todo, era excelente cuando se trataba de escoger las piezas de jade; aunque eran las más caras de todas las mercaderías, el viejo confiaba plenamente en la destreza de Rei en verificar si las tallas no poseían ninguna fisura, lo cual desvalorizaba las obras. Los ojos viejos y cansados de Feng muchas veces se opacaban y no lograban distinguir las fallas, por eso dejaba que Rei los seleccionara.

También no era su fuerte el trato con los clientes, que por lo general eran personas muy bien situadas financieramente e igualmente excéntricas. Era amable con todos, presentaba suficientes argumentos que justificaban el valor de sus mercancías, pero los compradores siempre insistían en valores totalmente fuera de la realidad. Rei sabía que los clientes que compraban no eran ignorantes respecto a lo que estaban adquiriendo, pero algunos parecía que no conocían nada, y eso lo dejaba en la duda, pues muchas de las veces que intentó explicar algo solamente consiguió irritar a los posibles compradores. Hoy él debería quedar al frente de la tienda por toda la tarde, y pedía a los dioses que no viniera ningún cliente que le hiciera perder tiempo inútilmente.

Estaba limpiando una de las piezas con un pincel cuando vio un automóvil pararse frente a la puerta, y de él descender un hombre que definitivamente no pertenecía al padrón de clientes, que por lo general eran hombres gordos y llenos de manías. Un esbelto joven, cuyo rostro daba lo mismo que tuviera quince o veinticinco años, de cabellos grises y vestido con un traje igualmente gris, llegó con pasos ágiles hasta entrar en el establecimiento. Sus ojos carmines se dirigieron de un extremo a otro de la tienda, y esbozó una sonrisa, vio precisamente lo que necesitaba para su colección. En ese momento Rei se detuvo a contemplar al recién llegado, preguntándose interiormente si realmente iba a comprar algo o simplemente era uno de los centenares de curiosos que se presentaban allí; su primer pensamiento hacia el visitante era que poseía un rostro comparable a cualquier estatuilla que hubiera de porcelana, dado su lozanía y tersura.

Kai también tuvo pensamientos benévolos acerca del muchacho de orbes jaldes, cuyo fulgor no desmerecía ninguna de las piezas allí exhibidas, y meditó que no estaría mal que compusiera su colección particular. El atrevimiento de esta idea lo alteró momentáneamente, pero luego avanzó resolutamente hacia el mostrador.

- .¿En qué puedo servirle, señor?. – dijo Rei, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

- Hum… estaba buscando algunas estatuillas de jade, y veo que tienes precisamente lo que quiero.

- Excelente, señor – contestó Rei, tomando dos piezas y poniéndoselos frente a Kai – estos dos son los mejores disponibles en el momento, extraído y tallado en las regiones de Taishung, del verde claro.

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé – interrumpió Kai contemplando uno de ellos - .¿tienes algún cuchillo por acaso?.

El chino observó extrañado la petición del cliente, pero de todas formas se encogió de hombros y extrajo de debajo del mostrador un cuchillo. El ruso tomó el cuchillo y, con la parte ciega de la misma, propinó un golpe seco a una de las estatuillas. Observó detenidamente y pasó repetidamente los dedos por la región donde lo golpeó, Rei solamente observaba este acto con curiosidad; el ruso asintió y posó nuevamente la estatuilla.

- Sí, realmente es de jade… .¿Cuánto vale?.

- _Todas_ nuestras piezas son de jade, señor – replicó Rei, algo ofendido – este está valuado en cien mil.

- Hmmm… pagaré por ella ciento veinticinco mil – dijo Kai, mirando directamente a las orbes ambarinas del neko – primero porque la obra realmente está bien hecha, y segundo porque la belleza del que lo vende no desmerece de ninguna forma el valor y la hechura de la estatuilla.

- Ehm,… g-gracias – atinó a contestar Rei, en un balbuceo, algo sonrojado y perturbado, poniendo la pieza en una cajita – pero… .¿no se va a llevar la segunda estatuilla también?.

- Por supuesto que no.

- .¿Y por qué no?.

- Porque no es de jade.

- .¿Cómo así?. – inquirió Rei, confundido.

- Mira – dijo Kai, tomando la segunda estatuilla y el cuchillo, y le golpeó secamente en el dorso - .¿ves?. quedó marcado la piedra, porque no es de jade – añadió el ruso, poniendo ambos objetos frente a un consternado Rei y dando media vuelta para ingresar a su automóvil. Sin pérdida de tiempo arrancó y desapareció.

De todos los clientes que hubo atendido, este era el que dejó más perplejo a Rei. Primeramente porque era joven, luego porque pagó más de lo que valía la pieza y después porque conocía a tal punto la mercadería que ni siquiera él se percató de que entre las piezas que compraron la última vez que viajó trajo algunas estatuillas talladas en piedra que parecían jade, pero se trataban de una imitación muy bien hecha. Y además hacía gala de una amabilidad… que tampoco vió en ningún otro cliente que hubiera visto. Pero no era una amabilidad aprendida e impostada, sino que… era algo que parecía haber sido dicho específicamente para impresionarlo a él, pero no con las torpes finalidades de regatear el precio, verdaderamente había elogiado su apariencia, y se sentía bien por el hecho de que no todos los días escuchaba eso. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que oía esto, y por ese motivo reaccionó del modo como lo hizo.

Después de conocerlo brevemente, el mayor deseo de Rei era que todos los compradores fueran iguales a este, o como mínimo que apareciera nuevamente. Para sopresa de su tío, de ese día en adelante Rei parecía afanarse más en sus quehaceres, procedía a hacer las tediosas limpiezas diarias casi sonriente, pues interiormente repetía una y otra vez las palabras que el extraño le había dirigido, alimentando así el ego que durante mucho tiempo ni sabía que existía. A la vuelta de dos semanas, apareció nuevamente el automóvil que traía al joven, e hizo que el corazón del neko se acelerara precipitadamente cuando logró divisarle; esta vez sonrió más ampliamente y se apresuró a dejar de lado sus quehaceres.

- .¿En qué puedo servirlo, señor?.

- Por favor… - interrumpió Kai – no me llames señor, no pretendo serlo tan pronto… mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, pero puedes llamarme Kai. Y tú, .¿cómo te llamas?.

- Rei, Kon, señor.

- .¿Señor otra vez?. Bueno, olvídalo – murmuró Kai, paseando la vista por todos los artículos – esta vez estoy atrás de un jarrón de porcelana, algo como… dinastía Tang, fondo blanco con líneas azul cobalto.

- Tengo precisamente lo que deseas… Kai – contestó Rei, casi atragantándose al pronunciar el nombre del casi-conocido, no tenía intenciones de llamarlo por su nombre pero lo hizo antes de pensarlo – este es uno de los que fueron rematados en Londres el año pasado, pertenecientes al naufragio de las costas de Malasia. Valuado en ciento diez mil.

- Parece razonable – contestó Kai, examinando minuciosamente el jarrón – aunque no vamos a repetir la prueba del cuchillo en él, .¿verdad?.

El chino nada más sonrió al recordar el hecho, y el ruso se quedó mirando las expresiones de Rei como si lo hipnotizara; al cabo de algunos minutos era evidente la incomodidad de Rei frente al escrutinio directo que le hacía Kai, y sentía eso en la forma de sudor escurriéndosele por la espalda. Momentos después carraspeó para sacar al cliente en lo que parecía ser un estado de estupor.

- Ejem, bueno… .¿escogerá más alguna pieza?. – preguntó solícitamente.

En vez de contestar, el ruso sacó una pluma de oro de tinta encarnada, y en el reverso de una tarjeta que traía en el bolsillo escribió rápidamente algo, tomando una de las manos del chino y depositando la tarjeta en ella.

- Me complacería mucho que aparecieras por allá – dijo Kai, dejando el monto exacto de su compra sobre el mostrador y tomando en manos la caja. Luego salió.

El confundido chino miró cómo Kai desaparecía raudamente, y luego contempló la tarjeta, donde aparecía una fecha, una hora y una dirección. Lo guardó en un bolsillo, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al llegar a su casa, Kai acomodó su nueva adquisición en uno de los estantes, pensativo. No sabía si lo que hizo estaba correcto, quizá fue muy precipitado de su parte; admiraba sobremanera a Rei, no tenía certeza si eso era desde un punto de vista artístico o afectivo, aunque era el primero frente al cual sintió lo que creyó que no existía, salvo en las novelas o en los desesperados arpegios de cualquier vals. Primeramente pensó que la fecha que le puso, dos días después, era un tiempo demasiado largo para verlo otra vez, pero luego reconsideró y acordó que era mejor así, tendría tiempo de pensar bien en sus acciones, caso lograra pensar en algo que no fuera… pero, de todas formas, no podía contar con el hecho de que viniera, quizá declinaría para decepción suya.

Era una persona bastante inteligente, pero había algo en su persona que lo hacía parecer con cierto aire de ingenuidad. Y esos ojos dorados, que amaba contemplarlos sin cesar, parecían adquirir un matiz más hermoso precisamente cuanto más incómodo estuviera su dueño; era digno de verse también cuando sonreía o se sonrojaba, ambas expresiones eran algo que Kai, durante mucho tiempo, no había visto con expresados con tanta pureza y espontaneidad.

Por más atrevido que hubiera parecido lo que Kai le había dicho a Rei la primera vez que se vieron, el ruso no logró concebir ninguna otra salida para romper el hielo; y su expresión, al descubrir que la estatuilla no era verdadera… digno de guardarse en la memoria, también.

Solamente por esta vez, se comprometió a comportarse bien mientras el visitante estuviera en su casa, aunque le costara toda la colección que tuviera. Dirigió la mirada hacia uno de los estantes de libros, en medio de ellos había una cajita cuadrada de madera oscura, con una pequeña cerradura; al mirarlo, sacudió negativamente la cabeza, se juró no hacerlo, y no lo haría. No sería uno de esos, aunque no tuviera mucha certeza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Por milésima vez Rei se miró al espejo, como si algo en su apariencia lo molestara. Primero de frente, luego de perfil y hasta de atrás, .¿estaría vestido adecuadamente?. Alisó con las manos su camisa de seda, azul clara y de mangas cortas, y su pantalón azul marino. Estaba muy presentable, aunque algo ansioso, pero luego rió para sus adentros, "_Vamos, Rei, claro que estás bien vestido_", meditó, "_de todas formas, no estás yendo a ninguna cita ni nada parecido_".

El reloj de pared anunciaba que faltaba media hora para presentarse, y afuera el cielo estaba oscureciendo. Apenas escuchaba sus pasos sobre el pavimento mientras iba por las desérticas calles, caminando acompasadamente y cuidando de no apresurarse para no llegar sudoroso. Fue subiendo por la avenida, pasando los dedos por una verja metálica que rodeaba una vasta propiedad, distraídamente; caminó más dos cuadras y resolvió verificar la dirección que Kai le había dado, y percibió que había pasado ya el número. Volvió sobre sus pasos y comprobó que la inmensa verja, que posiblemente pasaba de los cincuenta metros de longitud, pertenecía a Kai.

Tocó el timbre y aguardó algunos segundos cuando un hombre apareció en la puerta de enfrente y llegó hasta el portón. Extrajo una llave de su bolsillo y abrió el portón, con un chirrido de bisagras.

- Buenas noches, señor Rei, usted está siendo esperado.

Sorprendido que aquel hombre supiera su nombre, Rei lo siguió hasta entrar por la puerta, y quedó poco menos que deslumbrado con la decoración sibarítica que había en el salón. Sonrió de buena gana al ver a Kai sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones tapizados, y éste correspondió también.

- Hola, Kai, yo… estoy realmente agradecido por la invitación que me has hecho.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas aparecido, Rei, pensé por un momento que no ibas a venir.

- Pero he venido – agregó nerviosamente el chino, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y luego cruzándolos detrás de sus espaldas.

- Por favor, siéntate – dijo Kai, haciendo un brusco ademán con el cual el sirviente que esperaba cerca de ellos desapareció – si no te parece mal, quedas para la cena, y también para ver algo de mi colección, comenzando por allá, obviamente – dijo, apuntando hacia una repisa donde estaba la estatuilla de jade que Rei le había vendido semanas atrás.

- Me encantaría – contestó más tranquilizado Rei, sentándose en el sillón como si temiera estropearlo.

- .¿Bebes algo?. – preguntó el ruso, levantándose y sirviéndose una vodka en una copa de cristal de Murano – vodka, cognac, vino, cerveza…

- Oh, no, gracias – declinó el chino – nada de eso. ¿Qué son aquellas cosas que resplandecen allí?.

- .¡Ah!. Es una de mis colecciones, .¿te gustaría verlo?. No creo que veas algo tan completo como el mío.

Procedieron luego a verificar y estudiar cada uno de los estantes y vidrierías que habían en la casa, cambiando pareceres acerca de diversas obras, discutiendo el origen y valor de todos ellos, empeñándose ambos por recordar detalles que quizá el otro desconociera. Obviamente cada uno de ellos tenían puntos débiles en determinadas áreas, conociendo poco sobre la historia que pudiera involucrar determinado objeto, y eso constituía un valioso aprendizaje que ambos iban absorviendo. Aparte de eso, además de demostrar cada uno sus conocimientos, estaban acercándose cada vez más en lo relativo a conocerse uno al otro, y luego de algunos titubeos pasaron a hablar no más de cosas meramente culturales e históricas, pero sí sobre temas personales.

- Porque todo constituye una colección – decía Kai – y la emoción y el gusto están mientras no se llega a completarlo. Una vez que está encerrado, pierde el sentido.

- Pero pensando así en términos de objeto, entonces eso significa que todo tendría que tener un precio – dedujo Rei.

- Y lo tienen – justificó Kai – muchas de estas piezas que ves en algún momento fueron invaluables, supuestamente, .¿y cómo crees que los tengo?. Porque pagué por ellos. mismo que fueron por un precio elevado, pero tuvieron un precio fijo. Es distinto no tener precio y ser muy caro.

- Perdona decirte esto, Kai, pero hablando así es como si incluyeras a todos, hasta a las personas. Yo creo que hay valores que no tienen precio, que solamente se pueden obtener teniendo un sentimiento especial, como por ejemplo… - Rei tragó en seco y se ruborizó – … el amor.

- El amor es un asco. Y también se le puede poner precio – concluyó fríamente Kai.

Rei quedó boquiabierto con las palabras de Kai. No podía creer que fuera una persona tan insensible así, era inconcebible que tuviera tal ausencia de emociones y se dedicara a la actividad que requería especial sensibilidad y admiración hacia las obras que coleccionaba. La única explicación era que lo hacía por la mera costumbre de acumular las cosas, pero… .¡tampoco era posible, porque conocía a fondo todo, cada una de las piezas era el blanco de sus intereses!.

- Y tú, .¿amas a alguien?. – aventuró a decir Rei.

Por única respuesta Kai miró fijamente a Rei, y suspiró resignadamente, como si con ello quisiera decir "_y mismo que amara, .¿quién se fijaría en mí?_.". Fueron interrumpidos por uno de los sirvientes, que anunció que la cena estaba lista.

- .¿Vienes?. – preguntó Kai, cambiando de expresión y sonriendo.

La mesa de caoba, que daba cabida a doce comensales, apenas recibiría a estos dos en aquel día. Dispusieron los platos y cubiertos uno al extremo y otro al costado de la mesa, quedando separados casi por dos metros de distancia. Kai tomó una de las sillas y la arrastró hasta ponerla hacia su izquierda, de su lado, y empujó hacia allí también los cubiertos.

- Te sentarás aquí, Rei, porque… - se pasó una mano por la garganta - … no quiero que estés tan apartado así.

El chino asintió, pero desde que entró a esa casa percibió que las cosas andaban bastante extrañas allí. En su presencia, Kai cambió diversas veces de humor, como si algo lo pusiera nevioso, pero disfrazándolo bajo una máscara de indiferencia que prontamente no convencía más al chino. Y también era extraño el hecho de que le hubiera puesto varias veces la mano apoyada sobre su hombro mientras conversaban; sus ojos adquirieron un brillo distinto de cuando apenas iba a hacer compras, parecían más… cálidos, o quizá hasta más humanos. Lo miraba con un interés que no era el mismo con el cual miraba sus piezas, pero era igualmente posesivo. Llegó al extremo de rodearlo mientras conversaban, mirándolo por todos los ángulos, examinándolo como se haría al adquirir una costosa estatua. Y el chino no se marchaba porque Kai exhibía un encanto y un amabilidad que simplemente lo hipnotizaba, nunca nadie le había hecho objeto de tantas atenciones, y se sentía realmente halagado que alguien lo apreciara por lo que era.

Luego que estaban acomodados, como de la nada aparecieron otros cinco sirvientes, trayendo los manjares en peroles y cazuelas de plata. Rei vio todo aquel desfile y quedó preguntándose quién más se presentaría para la cena, porque había suficiente para alimentar a mucho más que dos personas. Escuchó todos los nombres de los platos, pero no alcanzó a grabarse ninguno, por lo que insistió en servirse él solo en vez de hacerlo uno de los empleados, ya que no sabía nombrar ninguno de los platos. Kai hizo servirse de vino, y el chino declinó por segunda vez la invitación; Rei estaba degustando el plato de ojos entrecerrados y asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, cuando sintió algo que lo hizo atragantarse con el bocado. Algo, o alguien, puso su mano sobre sus piernas y lo estaba pasando continuamente; hizo un esfuerzo considerable para tragar la comida y giró levemente la cabeza a mirar a Kai, quien comía sonriente y como si nada estuviera sucediendo, sosteniendo el tenedor con la mano derecha y la izquierda estando desaparecida bajo el mantel de la mesa. Para colmo, todos sus sirvientes estaba allí cerca, de pie, sin embargo parecían ajenos a lo que sucedía. Bastante incómodo, solamente hizo un movimiento para acomodarse mejor en la silla mientras sus mejillas iban cambiando de color, enrojeciendo cada vez más para deleite silencioso del ruso que lo contemplaba soslayadamente.

- Yo creo que… - comenzó el chino, luego miró apenadamente el plato – lo siento, pero ya estoy satisfecho.

- .¡Oh, qué lástima!. – dijo Kai con un tono bastante artificial – porque realmente estaba…delicioso – concluyó dando énfasis a la última palabra.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de retirarme – dijo Rei, levantándose.

- No, por favor – interrumpió el ruso, mirándole fijamente – al menos deberías quedarte para el postre.

- Está bien – asintió el chino – pero luego me voy.

- .¿Qué te gustaría?. Puedes pedir lo que desees.

- Un… vaso de jugo. De durazno.

- Sean dos, entonces.

El ruso hizo una seña, y rápidamente uno de los sirvientes desapareció por un lapso de cinco minutos, regresando con una bandeja de plata y, sobre ella, una gran jarra de cristal llena de jugo y dos vasos altos. Sirvieron ambos vasos, y Kai comenzó a mirar a Rei tomarse el jugo, y luego el ruso le guiñó juguetonamente el ojo, dejando a Rei confundido. El chino admitía interiormente que era uno de los mejores jugos que había tomado, bien helado, refrescante y además bastante dulce. Se tomó hasta la última gota mientras Kai apenas iba por la mitad.

- Veo que te ha gustado – expresó Kai - .¿más otro vaso?.

- Sí, claro – contestó Rei gustosamente.

El segundo vaso el chino se tomó más de prisa, le daban sensaciones extrañas cuando aquel líquido se deslizaba por su garganta, pero eran sensaciones agradables, cosquilleantes, y ahora parecía que conseguía sonreír con más facilidad. Se restregó uno de los ojos, como si algo lo molestara, repentinamente no conseguía enfocar con mucha precisión a Kai, se preguntó si la vista no le fallaba por alguna razón. Un calorcillo agradable subía por su estómago, y esto hacía que su apiñonada piel se alterara y enrojeciera, arrancándole algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente. Se pasó el dorso de la mano para secarse, sonrió nerviosamente a Kai.

- .¿Quieres más otro vaso, Rei?. – preguntó con voz maliciosa Kai.

- .¡Por supuesto!. – contestó prestamente el chino.

El ruso sonrió pervertidamente al ver a Rei tomándose el tercer vaso de jugo de durazno mezclado con vodka, al cual se agregó propositalmente bastante azúcar para disimular el sabor. "_Eso es, Rei, ya te estás poniendo a tono para la ocasión… tómate otro vaso, y otro, y otro… y mañana por la mañana te contaré la historia de lo que ha sucedido…_" pensó Kai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Por qué me miran así? Solo porque corté la historia en la parte más candente? Ah, pero no se preocupen... en el próximo capítulo les narraré, con todos los detalles, el "postre" de Kai... XD!... Bien, por este capi, hagan lo mismo de siempre: juzgad y dejad vuestra opinión. Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**El Coleccionador - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 2_

_Observaciones Generales:_ _Bien, y aqui va el segundo capítulo de esta historia, la que sigue después de Rei tomarse unos tragos y... lean, para saber..._

* * *

Kai hizo señal para que todos sus funcionarios desaparecieran, dejándolos solos en el comedor. El ruso se levantó de la silla.

- Creo que sería conveniente que descansemos un poco, Rei, sentémonos allá en la sala.

- Sí, sí…

Extrañamente el piso parecía moverse ligeramente para los ojos de Rei, y esto hizo que casi se tropezara por el borde de la alfombra, sin embargo Kai lo sujetó rápidamente, tomándolo del brazo para conducirlo a la sala.

Una inexplicable y persistente euforía recorría todo el ser de Rei, haciéndole sentir más risueño y con más facilidad para decir las cosas, no necesitaba pensar mucho para conversar; Kai lo hizo sentar en uno de los sillones y se sentó a su lado, intentando hacer que fijara sus ambarinas aunque turbias orbes.

- Excelente, Rei, ahora creo que hablaremos el mismo idioma – dijo burlonamente Kai – desde el momento que te he visto, allá en la tienda, pensé que no podía dejar pasarte… eres hermoso, .¿sabes?., no recuerdo haber tenido compañía más agradable que la de hoy – concluyó el ruso, acariciando una de las mejillas de Rei.

- Yo tampoco, yo tampoco… - dijo Rei, algo dificultosamente – no sé por qué, pero está… o sea, estoy… contento por estar aquí, contigo… cuando llegaste en la tienda yo… tampoco pude evitar admirarte y… también me pareciste muy apetecible…

- .¿Muy qué?. – volvió a preguntar el ruso, abriendo grandemente los ojos.

- Y cuando saliste de la tienda… me quedé observando y… estuve notando que tienes un trasero magnífico… - concluyó Rei, soltando carcajadas convulsivas que lo hacían lagrimear.

Primeramente Kai quedó asombrado con semejantes confesiones, y luego hizo eco a la risa del chino. Lo que decían los ebrios era tan cierto… como lo era que, al día siguiente, no recordarían que lo dijeron. Sorprendentemente, algunos tragos de vodka hicieron que el neko se sintiera tan liberado, que no tuvo reparos en hacer los comentarios que nunca haría si estuviera más sano. Estando más nublados y algo temblorosos, Kai admiraba y amaba más hundirse en esos dorados ojos, hizo ademán de separar algunos cabellos que los cubrían, y finalmente logró que Rei se detuviera y lo contemplara absortamente, en silencio, como si esperara algo.

- Rei, yo no sé qué pensarás, pero… - tartamudeó Kai, algo apenado – n-no te molestaría si yo… bueno, esto es algo que esperé lo suficiente para pedírtelo, y… si es que m-me permitirías… que te bese…

El chino se quedó mirando a Kai por un lapso de veinte segundos, como si lo que acababa de escuchar tardara mucho para llegar a su cerebro y lo procesara para tomar decisiones, cosa que era parcialmente cierto debido a los vapores alcohólicos. Después de trascurrir ese tiempo, en el cual Kai aguardó afligido por la incerteza de haber dicho una impertinencia que enojara a Rei y pasara a mayores, recibió la respuesta.

- Yo si fuera tú, no estaría dando rodeos para pedirlo – dijo abruptamente Rei.

El chino no hizo ademán de acercarse, apenas se dejó llevar por las manos de Kai que lo estiraron levemente. Acarició nuevamente esas tersas mejillas, y a cada una de ellas besó, luego posó sus labios encima de los de Rei, besándolos primero delicadamente, sintiéndolos tan húmedos y tentadoramente disponibles… Rei solamente entrecerraba los ojos al sentir cruzar los labios del ruso sobre los suyos, como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran su rostro; deleitándose con la suavidad que poseían, Kai forzó a Rei mordisqueándolo ligeramente los labios e invadiendo su boca con su lengua, profundizando el contacto y explorando hasta los mínimos detalles con sus labios, se separaron únicamente cuando el aire ya les faltaba y Kai sonrió al pasarse la lengua por los labios, sintiendo un fuerte gusto de durazno y vodka provenientes de la boca de Rei.

Tomó una de las manos del chino e hizo que las pasara repetidamente por su rostro, tenía manos tan cálidas y suaves… que la hizo bajar por su cuello y tórax, hasta detenerse y dejarlo encima de sus entrepiernas, sus pantalones casi no disimulaba su excitación y Rei tampoco hizo cuestión de retirar su mano de allí tan pronto. Por el contrario, se encargó de pasarlo varias veces en esa región, haciendo que Kai emitiera un suspiro de placer; el ruso lo recostó en el mismo sillón, desabotonando nerviosamente la camisa de Rei, dejando a descubierto su tórax y abdomen, el cual Kai besaba con tanta ligereza que provocaba cosquillas más que nada en Rei. Pero luego intensificó la presión en sus besos, transformándose en ansiosas succiones que hacían sentir escalofríos al chino, acariciaba los cabellos de Kai mientras se concentraba en las sensaciones que le proporcionaba, emitiendo suspiros más largos a medida que el ruso iba descendiendo y llegando a su abdomen, donde su lengua trazó un camino que fácilmente ambos sabían donde iba a parar.

Kai bajó sin prisa los pantalones de Rei, aprovechando pasar sus manos en su agitada entrepierna donde percibió un bulto considerable escondido. Tomó el miembro de Rei con firmeza, provocando que soltara un corto quejido de placer, mientras con el pulgar estimulaba la punta del miembro; al mismo tiempo que inició sus movimientos sobre el miembro de Rei, en la que cada ida y vuelta estremecía todo el cuerpo del chino, aprovechó para hundirse nuevamente en profundos besos, ahogándolo con la invasión de su ansiosa lengua y no permitiéndole soltar ninguno de los gemidos que las delirantes caricias que Kai le proporcionaba. Con la mano derecha Rei acariciaba los cabellos de Kai, quien le besaba profusamente, mientras la izquierda mantenía fuertemente apretada, apretándolo más todavía hasta el extremo de herirse cuanto más intensos se hacían las sensaciones. El ruso tampoco dejaba que Rei se separara sujetándolo con la izquierda la cabeza, y en esos momentos sintió que Rei se movía más aprisa, con un algo de desesperación, y comprendió que estaba llegando al final. Muy lejos de detenerse, Kai intensificó los movimientos, dificultando más todavía las cosas al presionar con algo de firmeza su miembro, haciendo que expeliera su fluido de forma lenta y retardada, con intenciones de prolongar la tremenda sensación que sacudía casi incontrolablemente a Rei.

Solamente se separó de esos labios que también le embriagaban, literalmente, cuando Rei emitió un largo suspiro, y todo su cuerpo hubo quedado lánguido y relajado; el ruso extrajo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y procedió a limpiar cuidadosamente a Rei, mientras este se recuperaba algo respirando hondamente aunque el "jugo"que se había tomado impedía que se restableciera y tuviera la vista más desfocada, la lengua más entorpecida y los pensamientos más impúdicos. Se incorporó lentamente y quedó recostado, mirando a Kai terminar de limpiarlo.

- Hmmm, Kai, eso fue… divertido…

- Entonces, .¿te gustó?. – indagó el ruso, sonriendo como si esperara una negativa.

- Acércate… más, yo… quiero abrazarte…

Ni un segundo el ruso perdió para complacer el pedido de Rei, estaba feliz porque todo estaba dando tan cierto, parecía irreal, aunque le apenaba algo que Rei no estuviera completamente en sus cabales para saber si le estaba agradando todo esto. Lo estrechó cálidamente, sintiéndose reconfortado al tener entre sus brazos a alguien que comenzó a desear pero no creía que fuera a obtener; las manos de Rei fueron bajando, recorriendo la espalda de Kai, pero la derecha tomó un camino diferente y fue a introducirse dentro de los pantalones del ruso, haciendo que de esta vez Kai se sonrojara notablemente al tiempo que Rei sonreía pícaramente. Procedió a acariciarlo en esa parte, arrancando algunos suspiros del ruso, y siguió en su tarea hasta sentir que su mano quedaba húmeda.

- .¿Hacemos, Kai?.

- .¿Q-Qué?.

- Hazme tuyo, por favor, yo… te quiero tanto, tanto… será especial para mí… para nosotros… - pidió Rei, en una susurrante voz tiernamente etílica.

Kai no se hizo esperar ante tal solicitud, despojando ahora completamente los pantalones a Rei, y acariciendo su propio miembro como anticipación de lo que estaba por venir; se puso por encima del chino y con una de las manos iba tocando y acariciando toda su entrepierna, una vez que dio con su entrada introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior, provocando que Rei frunciera el ceño al sentirlo. El bicolor calmó su incomodidad dándole besos en los labios y en el cuello, haciendo que se sintiera relajado al tiempo que acariciaba su interior.

Cuando Kai creyó estar lo suficientemente preparado, sacó sus dedos e hizo que el ojidorado entreabriera más las piernas, dirigiendo su ansioso y pulsante miembro hacia su entrada. Debió de precipitarse tanto, que acabó por forzar en exceso a Rei y este soltó un lastimero gemido, por lo cual tuvo que detenerse y esperar a que se tranquilizara; mientras tanto iba deleitándose con las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Rei le proporcionaba, siguió en su incursión con más cuidado para no lastimar a ambos, pues Kai percibió que su estrechez no auxiliaba mucho en su tarea. A medida que avanzaba el bicolor fue presa de diversos estremecientos y escalofríos, que aumentaban de magnitud cuanto más proseguía, en los últimos momentos las sensaciones se le hacían tan fuertes que creyó que explotaría antes de concluir.

Cuando finalmente llegó al límite, permaneció varios minutos quieto, disfrutando de la presión que sentía en todo su miembro y de la calidez del cuerpo que ansiosamente abrazaba y era abrazado. Mismo que sintiera alguna incomodidad, Rei también estaba disfrutando de este momento, sintiendo una pulsación en su interior que le hacía suspirar quedamente. Pasado el periodo de tiempo, el bicolor comenzó a moverse lentamente en el interior de Rei, lo suficiente para estimular su miembro sin molestar demasiado al chino, pero luego de algunos segundos soltó un jadeo y dio una fuerte e imprevista embestida en Rei, haciendo que se tensara por completo y gimiera por el placer y el dolor. Oír al ojidorado gemir tan cerca de su oído excitó más aún el ruso y repitió el movimiento, obteniendo los mismos resultados; prosiguió su tarea cada vez con más fuerza y furor, haciendo que el chino gimiera cada vez más alto y susurrara y gritara su nombre de todas las formas posibles, la ansiedad de sus movimientos se hizo patente al abrazar con más fuerza su cuerpo, la vorágine de sus idas y vueltas tensaron sus músculos abdominales al tiempo que derramaba su fluido con profusión en una de las estocadas más profundas. En esos momentos se sintió derrumbado por el cansancio y la euforía que robaron todas sus energias, y una relajación pesada fue extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, habiendo aún resquicios de la magna sensación recorriéndole las extremidades y haciéndole tener eventuales escalofríos.

Besó los labios de Rei antes de separarse, el cual no estaba muy consciente, pero esbozaba una extraña sonrisa. Al separarse, el bicolor notó algo preocupado lo que parecían ser rastros de sangre, quizá hubiera lastimado al neko con las ansias de sus embestidas. De todas formas, vistió como pudo a Rei y, llevándolo en brazos, lo trasladó a su alcoba, posándolo entre las sábanas mientras que él se acomodaba de su lado, repegándose contra Rei y sonriendo por la tremenda experiencia que tuvieron juntos. Rei ya estaba durmiendo y Kai también cayó vencido por el sueño.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Rei abrió los ojos lentamente y, luego de restregárselos un poco, vio una araña de cristal pendiendo del techo. Recordaba claramente que él no tenía ninguna araña de cristal en su habitación, y fue bajando la vista hasta dar con un armario de caoba, cosa que tampoco había en su habitación, hasta llegar a ver un brazo extendido sobre su pecho. Y siguiendo el brazo… estaba Kai, mirándole sonriente, como esperando que un ángel despertara. Ocurrió el esperado sobresalto.

- .¿K-Kai?. Yo… . ¿dónde estoy?.¿q-qué estoy haciendo aquí?.

Por única respuesta Kai se levantó, nada más de bóxers, y poniéndose a un lado del lecho, estiró la sábana que cubría a Rei, dejándolo completamente descubierto… y desnudo, no tenía una sola pieza de ropa cubriéndole. Ante tal acto, Rei se asustó y apresuradamente puso la almohada sobre sus piernas, completamente perplejo.

- No te cubras, Rei… me gusta verte así. A decir verdad, hace una hora estoy despierto y me di el placer de descubrirte mientras dormías, para admirarte un poco, pero luego te cubrí otra vez cuando te encogiste de frío.

- .¿C-Cómo rayos sucedió todo esto?.

- Porque tú quisiste, nada más – contestó simplemente Kai.

El chino sintió un gusto extraño en su boca, algo lo dejaba amargo, desagradable. Reconoció instantáneamente el sabor.

- .¿Alcohol?. yo… tú… .¡me engañaste, me obligaste a tomar alcohol!. ¡Diablos, esto no puede estar sucediendo!. ¡Tengo que largarme inmediatamente de aquí!.

- .¡No, espera Rei!. De veras lo siento… - dijo Kai, sentándose al lado de Rei y tomándole una de las manos – sé que fue incorrecto pero no tuve otra alternativa, aunque… tú eres diferente de los otros… te aseguro que es así…

- .¿Qué otros?. – preguntó el chino enarcando las cejas.

Kai señaló la misma cajita que el día anterior estaba metido entre los libros del estante, la cajita de madera oscura y cerradura plateada reposaba ahora sobre una de las mesitas al lado de la cama. Rei lo abrió y se soprendió mucho al ver su interior, hurgó todo su contenido y luego lo cerró, esperando una explicación.

- Cada uno de esos que están allí también un día pasaron por aquí – dijo, haciendo alusión al contenido de la caja – pero… por alguna razón no pude resistir y tuve que invitarte también a que vinieras, y… nunca sentí por ellos lo que he sentido por primera vez cuando te conocí, era algo raro, porque no era solamente una atracción… era algo más fuerte. Me puse nervioso cuando estuvimos ambos solos, cosa que tampoco nunca llegó a sucederme con nadie más; respecto a mi teoría de que todo tenía un precio y que lo que importaba era la colección, yo… supe que estaba equivocado también cuando te besé, tuve la convicción de que tú eras la pieza que encerraba la colección, y que lejos de sentirme contrariado por haber concluido la búsqueda, me sentí feliz y regocijado de haberte finalmente hallado… por favor, tienes que comprender… - concluyó Kai, besando delicadamente las manos de Rei.

- Kai, yo… no sé qué decirte…

- Dime que me amas, .¿sí?. – dijo el ruso en un tono algo suplicante.

- Pero ayer tú me habías dicho que sí me amabas…

- Ayer ni siquiera sé quién era yo – aclaró Rei – sin embargo…

- Y también me dijiste que yo tenía un trasero magnífico…

- .¿Qué?. ¿yo dije… _eso_?. – preguntó Rei azorado - .¡creo que llegué al extremo de arrepentirme de algunas cosas!.

- Yo no quiero que te arrepientas… te amo, Rei, no importa lo que digas – dijo Kai, plantando un beso en los labios del confundido chino – a tu lado me siento bien, anoche… nos prodigamos uno al otro lo que más preciábamos, eso es la mayor demostración que yo te puedo dar.

- .¿Si te digo que te amo, dejarás de poner esa cara triste?. – preguntó Rei, sonriendo, a lo cual Kai asintió entusiásticamente.

- _Yo te amo_, Kai… te amo desde que te conocí… te amo cada vez más cuanto más estoy a tu lado… te amo cuando me besas… y nunca dejaré de amarte…

Al oír tal proclamación, el bicolor no se contuvo más y jaló hacia su lado a Rei, para hacerlo víctima de otro de sus prolongados, ansiosos y voraces besos. Besó hasta que le faltara aliento a Rei, mismo que a él se le hubiera terminado antes.

- Necesitas un baño, mejorarás después de un baño de agua caliente – declaró Kai, entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Algo apenado el ojidorado recogió alguna de sus ropas y se vistió para dirigirse al baño. Halló a Kai abriendo ambos grifos de agua caliente de una gran tina de loza, y arrojando un puñado de un polvo que tenía una penetrante fragancia de lavanda. Esparció el contenido por el agua hasta que la misma quedó algo blanquecina, el vapor que subía inundaba con el aroma todo el cuarto. Después Kai se despojó de sus ropas, para la azorada contemplación del chino, y entró al agua, suspirando al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente, era verdaderamente relajante. El bicolor miró hacia la puerta y halló a Rei parado allí, hizo seña para que también viniera. El chino titubeó algunos instantes y luego se despojó también de las pocas ropas que lo cubrían, entró con precauciones en la tina ayudado por Kai hasta acomodarse en su regazo, el ruso lo abrazó mientras soltaba un supiro de placer por tener a Rei tan cerca. Le besó en el cuello.

- Rei, yo nunca creí que hubiera de amar a alguien en esta vida… solamente dedicado a la colección, en el sentido estricto de la palabra… estoy más que feliz por estar aquí, conmigo. No quisiera que te apartes nunca.

- Yo también te amo, Kai, y tampoco pretendo apartarme de ti – contestó Rei, volteándose para depositar un beso en labios de Kai – en la colección, no fui el primero, pero sí espero ser el último que quieras tener.

(FIN)

* * *

_Qué hermoso, no? (nótese el sarcasmo)... estoy pensando si no estropeé el final, yo creo que debería ser distinto, pero... también quiero saber qué ustedes opinan! Así que, ya habrán juzgado este fic al llegar aquí, y yo estaré aguardando vuestras opiniones. Gracias por haberlo leído y hasta pronto!_


End file.
